Lindsey Benson
Lindsey Benson (under alias''' Olivia Coonz''') is the main protagonist of World War 3: The Hit on The Innocent (online edition). In the story, she is a character that is mentally tortured, yet is still able to effectively operate in the field. Her most notable role in World War 3: The Hit on The Innocent: Online Edition is escaping an Afghan prison and fighting against the Nazi Federation Biography She was born on January 1, 2009. Nothing else is known about her childhood, but what is known is that she was originally the child of NYPD Detective and rape victim Olivia Benson, who originally named her Lindsey Benson, but after finding herself unable to take care of the child, she gave the child to the Coonz family for adoption. Sometime after the year 2022 (the year Team Misfit was created), she joined Team Misfit and during a mission in Afghanistan in 2025, someone on the inside betrayed her and this led to her being taken prisoner by the Afghans and Anarchist Coalition. While imprisoned in a mountain prison camp in the Hindu Kush, Afghanistan, she was subject to unimaginable tortures, which sent her into a deep depression. She was also experimented on, in an attempt by Anarchist scientists to brainwash her and turn her into a weapon against her own countrymen. Unbeknownst to her, the experiment did not turn her like the Anarchists hoped. Instead, she wound up with the new supernatural ability of telekinesis . During her time in the prison, however, she spent time with fellow prisoner Viktor Reznov, and they plotted their escape together. Viktor became her only friend in the prison, as she had relationship problems with other prisoners in the cell (most of them being Russians and picked on her for being the odd one out). Later, Olivia escaped from the prison during a prison riot and sought to wreak her vengeance on her captors, Anarchist leaders Luke Knudsvig, Nikita Dragovich, and Lev Kravchenko. After her escape from prison, she returned to the United States (renamed the Imperial Federation of the Americas) and later stopped\caused an alternate 9\11. Later on, she was told by her sister Ella of a top secret assassin working for the Nazis and their newly-formed Federation, named Assassin X. However, after fighting Assassin X, Olivia found out firsthand that Assassin X was really her long-lost friend Emily Smart, who was thought to have died in the old timeline, but was captured and brainwashed by the Nazis into serving the Nazi Federation. Soon afterwards, war raged across the world, eventually reaching America, when the newly-formed Nazi Federation decided to take over America. Her first task as a Team Misfit operative was to go with her sister, Ella Coonz, and perform a reconaissance mission behind the Wall, separating the Nazi Federation territory from Mexico, which was the first country to be invaded by the Nazi Federation. The mission suceeded, but later the Nazis tried to lay siege to her home base in Los Angeles, only to be repelled. Shortly afterwards, she joined ATLAS Corporation, a megacorporation comprising of PMCs and, as of now, is ATLAS Corporation's current leader. Later durinig the storyline, it is revealed that NYPD cop Olivia Benson from Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, was Olivia's real mother and that the latter's real name was really Lindsey Benson. However, Coonz dismissed this as hocus pocus-until she actually found out about it herself from Benson's archenemy, William Lewis (who also, coincidentally, is Lev Raskov's cousin). Personality Before the war, Olivia was bright, cheery, and happy. She always smiled and laughed a lot with her friends. However, this changed when the war began. Specifically, her emotions took a drastic turn after her friends started dying one by one and after she found that one of her own soldiers used to belong to the Nazi Federation, but was a defector. She also started struggling with emotions when it came to fighting her brainwashed best friend, Emily Smart (which went against her moral values). Trivia *Her likeness is based on real-life student Olivia R. Coons, but she has a voice like Abigail Breslin. *In World War 3: The Game, she is voiced by Diane Kruger .